The Accident and The Kitten
by Kythira
Summary: Red finds a kitten outside his front door, but what does that have to do with a blacklister that disguises his murders as construction accidents. (First Blacklist FanFic)(Rated T)(Not a Lizzington)(Contains mistakes; you've been warned)(Hiatus)


**Hey guys it's Kythira, and I give you my first Blacklist fanfiction :D.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and leave a review of what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Blacklist nor the characters. I only own the plot and the OC characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and dusky night. Red just sat on his couch and enjoyed the silence. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against the back of the couch. It was good to at least get some relaxation before the next blacklister arrived. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.<p>

There was a strange sound coming from outside the front door, and since it was so eerily silent; it was clear that it sounded like scratching. Red's brow furrowed and he rose from the couch. He stepped around the side of the sofa and towards the front door. What was going to be on the other side?

He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. When he opened the door, a grin that made him look like an idiot formed on his face. Outside the door sat a beautiful Siamese kitten. He bent down and scooped the small bundle of fluff into his arms and carried it inside. "How'd you get here?" He muttered in his usual tone, causing the little kitten to mewl in fear. Red slammed his mouth shut and carried the kitten to the kitchen.

"I bet you're hungry" Red said, a slight laugh in his tone. He'd always had a soft spot for kitten. I mean, just look at them; they're so cute. Little bundles of wonder and mischievous. He placed the kitten on the counter and turned to open the fridge. Since there was no cat food, red pulled out a can of tuna.

Just as he was about to open the can of tuna, red heard the door open. The sound of footsteps came closer, and then a voice sounded out of the shadows. "Red?"

_it was Lizzie. _

"In the kitchen Lizzie." He called out, as he pulled the pull-tab on the can of tuna. Lizzie walked into the kitchen and saw a Siamese kitten out of the corner of her eye. She jumped up, startled and placed her hand in the middle of her chest.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed loudly, "When the hell did you get a kitten red?!"

"Just now" He said with a wide grin on his face. He set the open tuna can down on the counter and walked over the a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a small plate. He turned back towards the can of tuna and set the plate down by it.

"You're usually talking my life or about random things that have happened to you" Lizzie said, as her brown furrowed. She turned towards the kitten, and smiled slightly. When she turned around Red was walking towards the cat with a plate of tuna. The cat started to meow frantically and started to wave it's paws at the plate. Red let out a short chuckle as the cat started to chow down on the food.

Completely ignoring the previous question, he turned back towards Lizzie and asked, "What brings you here?"

"New case." she replied, pulling out a file from the inside of her coat. Red walked towards her and took the file from her hands. He quickly skimmed through the files and looked up. "Aerik Montero" He muttered.

Lizzie asked, slightly curious, "You know him?" Ugh, stupid question of course he knows him. Red nodded and looked through the files again. He scratched the top of his head. He kept on staring at this one article. The title of the article was "127 die in tragic construction accident"; but Red knew that was not true.

"Aerik is the one caused the accident" he said, dropping the files on the counter. Lizzie looked up at him, deciding whether to believe him or not.

"How did he cause the accident?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Aerik Montero is international terrorist, he attacked several other countries, and disguised the murders as construction accidents" He took a quick breath before continuing. "The reason why I know this is because I knew some of the people that were murdered and that there was a video that showed the collapse"

"why would a video have anything to help with" Lizzie interjected. Red glanced over to her and continued to speak, "It's the way the building collapsed; in the other videos that people have filmed, the building falls in the same pattern; but I still do not know how he destroys the building.

"Well then, I guess that one collapse yesterday was caused by Aerik Montero?" Lizzie said, while she was looking at Red. He looked up and slightly cocked him head, "That, I did not here about." He echoed.

"It wasn't that big of a news story." Lizzie explained, "They just said it was a construction accident and that 45 people lost their lives."

"Oh I forgot to ask" Red said with a slightly confused tone, "If you didn't know that Aerik is the one who caused the accidents, then why is this article in the file?"

Lizzie had blank expression on her face, and she took the article from Red. She looked it over, before setting it on the table. "I don't know" She said, "It was just in the file so I left it alone."

Red slightly nodded his head, understanding why she'd not think anything of it. He looked up at Lizzie and said, "So,…...Anything else we need to talk about Lizzie?"

"Not that I'm aware of" She replied, "Just that you should head in tomorrow, because I believe Ressler and I got a break in the case."

He gave her a quick acknowledgement and turned towards the counter. It seemed the kitten was finished eating and look up at him. The furry little feline meowed and started to lick the plate. Lizzie, chuckled and so did Red.

"So why is there a kitten here Red?" She amusingly asked.

"Showed up at the door." Red said as he took the plate away after the kitten was finished. He placed it in the sink and turned on the faucet. He let left it in the sink to soak and turned around to face Lizzie.

"I should get going." Lizzie said tiredly, "It's getting late, and I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"You're right it is getting late." Red said, even though he wasn't tired an ounce.

"I'll see you tomorrow Red."

"Same to you Lizzie. "

Lizzie turned around and walked towards the front door, leaving Red and the kitten in the kitchen. He reached his hand out and scratched the corners of the cats cheek. The little feline was purring it's heart out and rubbing against his hand. "What should I call you?" He chuckled, knowing that he'd most likely end up keeping the animal with him.

_I guess I can figure it out later._ He thought. Red picked the kitten up carefully and cradled it in his arms. He carried it to one of the guest rooms and basically set up a little bed for him to sleep. The kitten seemed to be glad that it could get some sleep, and seemed to have fallen asleep immediately after touching the bed. Res stroked the felines belly, and walked out of the room to let the kitten get some rest.

He walked back into the kitchen and on the counter was a envelope? When did that get here...and why was it here? Red cautiously stepped over to the counter and picked the white paper up with his hands. He tore at the crisp white papers flap and pulled out a note.

_Dear _

_ As you may have already figured it out, I caused an "accident" yesterday. __But the question is, are you ready for what you're going to find? __Be warned Reddington, some secrets should stay buried. _

_Yours truly, Aerik Montero_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll start working on chapter two as soon as I can. <strong>


End file.
